


Me Perteneces

by LunaIssabella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, M/M, SirenAU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''A él, la idea de siquiera interactuar con un humano le parecía asquerosa, hasta que lo conoció. ''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un regalo para mi hermosisima Beta, sin motivo alguno.
> 
> Quién lea, puede que entienda.

 

**Me Perteneces**

Los humanos nunca le interesaron, para él no eran más que pestes con extremidades que le permitían andar por encima de ellos, como si fueran los dueños del mundo, respirando esa cosa asquerosa que había en la superficie y que muchos de los suyos llamaban ''oxígeno''; de acuerdo con una de las suyas a la que podría llamar ''amiga'' –nunca que ella fuese a saber que lo hacía– los humanos necesitaban de ese oxígeno para vivir, así como ellos necesitaban sus agallas, colas, garras y voces.

Sobre todo de sus voces; muchos de los suyos disfrutaban provocar ahogamientos y naufragios, especialmente cuando podían hincar el diente en corazones calientes, otros se obsesionaban con un humano a tal grado de conservar los cadáveres putrefactos celosamente en sus hogares luego de arrebatarles la vida por medio de su engañosa voz. A él, la idea de siquiera interactuar con un humano le parecía asquerosa, hasta que lo conoció.

Fue un día que, aburrido de la insignificante perorata de los suyos, nadó por la superficie cerca de la orilla, buscando que comer cuando lo vio; era un crío de humano, que correteaba por la arena riendo con inocencia, seguido de quien supuso era su madre. Se detuvo tras una roca para observarlo mejor; la piel tostada, el revoltoso cabello negro y los ojitos que parecían brillar como oro lo cautivaron, mucho más que cualquier hermosa cola de sirena o voces suaves y melódicas. Fascinado lo observó por horas, haciendo nada más que correr y jugar con la arena, y solo volvió al mar cuando el pequeño, rendido en los brazos de su madre, se alejaba de su vista.

Volvió al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente; y todos los días, para observarlo, bebiendo de su delicada imagen que transmutaba con el pasar de los años, de un niño energético inocente, a un joven taciturno pero aún tierno, aún puro sin haber sido afectado por las maldades de su mundo o el del propio. Más de una vez se vio tentado a llamarlo, a encantarlo y arrastrarlo a las profundidades, pero siempre se detenía o era, para su frustración, interrumpido por la madre o la abuela del joven.

Sin embargo un día el humano dejó de ir a la playa; en un principio pensó que estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, pero los días siguieron pasando, y luego las semanas, y luego los meses y nada de aparecer. El objeto de su obsesión se había esfumado como espuma en el mar, dejándolo irritado y frustrado por no haberlo arrastrado a sus garras. Porque para él, el humano le pertenecía, y lo iba a tener a toda costa.

Así que esperó, rondando las aguas alrededor, el paso del tiempo para un ser tan longevo como lo era su gente era insignificante, por lo que los años pasaron como días, siempre a la espera de su humano de ojos dorados. Cuando el día llegó no se contuvo de cantar para él, seduciéndolo para ir a las aguas, a sus dominios, a sus brazos.

Sin pena alguna lo arrastró hasta el fondo, allí donde el efecto de su voz se desvanecía y los humanos luchaban. Pero cuando sus ojos entraron en contacto todo movimiento de protesta se detuvieron; con admiración vio los labios volverse azules, los ojos dorados perder brillo.

—Soy Levi, y tú me perteneces —susurró antes de que estos se cerraran por completo, para siempre. Oh, los iba a extrañar mucho.


End file.
